


Worship and Love

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles<br/>Characters: Mikey <br/>Relationship: Mikey/reader<br/>Request: Your on a roll with tmnt! Lol could I request a Michaelangelo x reader where he's self-conscious about being a turtle compared to his girlfriend? Then she reassures him with body worshipping?? *wink<br/>Authors Note: Not gonna lie. This is pure smut. Smut smut smut as far as the eye can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship and Love

Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Characters: Mikey   
Relationship: Mikey/reader  
Request: Your on a roll with tmnt! Lol could I request a Michaelangelo x reader where he's self-conscious about being a turtle compared to his girlfriend? Then she reassures him with body worshipping?? *wink  
Authors Note: Not gonna lie. This is pure smut. Smut smut smut as far as the eye can see. 

You watched Mikey from across the room as he sat at the window looking out. He had been a little off recently and you were concerned. You had been dating him for a few months now and you could honestly say you couldn’t remember a time when you had been happier. He was loving and caring and at the same time he was funny and playful. He would constantly pull you onto his lap and hug you from behind or randomly pick you up and kiss you before placing you back down and going to back whatever he had been doing.   
But for the last 2 weeks, he hadn’t touched you.   
Even when you stayed, you ended up sleeping on the couch rather than in with Mikey.   
You and Mikey hadn’t done more than kissing which was one reason why you thought he might be avoiding you. Still, you wanted him to speak to you. So after the first few days, you gave him some room to think but now you were worried.   
He had come around to yours because Leo and Raph were arguing again so you decided that while you had some privacy, you might as well try and talk to him. It was quite late and you had been in bed so you were only wearing a thin nightgown and panties.   
“Mikey?” You call to him from your seat on the sofa. He turned at looked at you. “Why don’t you come and sit with me?” You smile, patting the cushions beside you. Mikey glance back out at the night sky before closing the curtain over and walking over to you and sits down. He was a little hunched over as he sat and you couldn’t help but feel like he was uncomfortable. Normally, he would throw himself onto your couch and lay one arm along the back of it (normally behind your head) but now he looked as though he would rather be anywhere else.   
“Whats wrong, Mikey?” You scoot closer to him, wrapping both your arms around his big arm in a effort to comfort him. He glanced at you then looked away.   
“What do you mean, [y/n]?” He asks, not noticing you flinch. This was another thing. He used to call you were nickname under the sun but now he only ever called you by your first name. You pull, a little hurt by this whole situation.   
Something inside you was screaming that he didn’t want to be with you and that was why he was acting like this. It broke your heart as you finally allowed those thoughts to flood your mind.   
It was the only explanation for the sudden coldness and distance towards you. Mikey had never been with a girl, so maybe he didn’t know how to break things off with one. Or didn’t want to because you were like family to his brothers and master.   
You sit back in your seat, watching him casually.   
“Please, speak to me? If you want to end things, just tell me. Please Mikey.” You sit forwards, placing a hand on his shoulder as you spoke, keeping your voice soft and gentle while your heart broke in two.   
Mikey jumped a little and turned to you.   
“You think I want to break up with you?” His voice trembled as you nodded.   
“I cant think of any other reason. You’re so distant all the time, like you don’t want to be around me. You don’t touch me and you don’t let me touch you. I miss you, Mikey. But I wont force you to stay if you don’t want to. I just want you to know how much I care for you and I just want you to be happy.” You smile despite the tears welling in your eyes as you rub his arm.   
“No, no, no angelcake. I don’t want to break up with you.” He engulfs you in his arms, pulling you so you were sitting on his lap. You wrap your arms around his neck, loving the feeling.   
“Then why have you been acting that way?” You ask. Not wanting to sound like you were scolding him, you press gentle kisses to his forehead. You could tell from the way he tensed up that it was going to be hard to talking about for him.   
“I-I just didn’t think I deserved you.” He whispered, burying his head under your chin so you couldn’t look in his eyes.   
“Why would you think that?” you cup his cheeks and make him look at you.   
“Look at you! You are beautiful and amazing and im just a turtle. Why would someone like you want to be with someone like me.” He looks away from you again and you let him when you saw the sadness in his normally bright eyes.   
he was self-conscious. That was way he had been acting that way. You smile as you lean down and start to kiss along his cheek.   
“Let me show you how handsome and amazing I think you are?” You whispered between each kiss. Before Mikey got the chance to respond, you got up from his lap, his hands still outstretched to where your waist had been. You take both his hands in your and guide him towards the bedroom.   
When he was in your room, you sat him down at the edge of the bed and closed the door.   
Walking up to him, you nudge his knee with yours making them part as you stood between his legs. Cupping his cheeks, you kiss him passionately. Mikey moaned into the kiss, obviously he had missed the contact as much as you.   
You broke the kiss to kiss down his chin and throat. Mikey tilted his head back and let out a gently moan as his eyes closed, focusing on your touch as your lips start to kiss down his plastron.   
“You are so handsome to me, Mikey.” You glance up as Mikeys head rolls to the side to stare at you with hooded eyes.   
“And funny.” You kiss further down with each compliment.   
“And loving.”   
“Caring.”   
“sweet.”   
“strong.”   
“hot.” You were at his waist line and you could see his bulging erection through his black underwear. You run your hand over the area softly was enough to make Mikey thrust his hips up a little. He was so sensitive to your touch so you were going to use this against him.  
Using your forefinger and index, you trail them up and down his shaft while you use the other hand to pull down his underwear. As it springs free, you couldn’t help but smile at the size.   
You knew that this was going to be a very pleasurable night indeed. But you were going to focus on Mikey.   
You wrap your hand around his cock and give it a playful squeeze making Mikey sit bolt upright and moan loudly. You knew he was going to make a lot of noise that that was just the way you liked it.   
“Angelcakes. You don’t have to- to do this is you do want to.” Mikey gasps, obviously struggling to string a sentence together. The nickname made you smile as you look up at him. He was so concerned for you that he didn’t care about himself.   
“Do you want me to?” You say seductively, giving him a short stroke.   
“More than pizza. But I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He reaches down and cups your cheek. You couldn’t help but beam at him as he spoke. He was so caring and considerate which only made you want to do this more.  
“Just sit back and relax. If you want me to stop, just say or tap my head.” You jump up and kiss him quickly before kneeling between his legs. Your hand had been absentmindedly stroking him all the time which explained his gasps.   
Mikey leans back on his elbows so he was still propped up to watch you. You met his eyes as you leaned down and flicked your tip over the head of his cock which was dripping with pre-cum. He let out a shuddering ‘ohh’ sound as you wrap your lips around the head and slowly take more of him in your mouth. Bobbing your head slightly, you moved your tongue around him which seemed to be all he needed since his head to fall back as he let out a long moan. As you pulled up so only the tip was still in your mouth, you grazed your teeth against the flesh as you lowered yourself back down then repeated the action. You stopped using your teeth as you felt a hand on the back of your head which encouraged you to go faster. You were met with long and short moans.   
“Oh god, sweetie. That feels amazing.” He pants out when you looked up, penis still inside your mouth, Mikey was staring down at you with a mixture of lust and love.   
You release him from your mouth and press kisses back up his front to his lips again.   
“move back on my bed.” You whisper and he bounces backwards, so his shell was against the headboard of your bed and he was in a half sitting, half lying on your bed, eager for your next move.   
You couldn’t help but giggle at his enthusiasm as you stood up and moved the straps of your nighty. In once swift motion, it fell to pool at your feet. Mikeys eyes raked over you as his hands clutched your bedding to stop him from touching you or himself.   
You made a show of taking of your panties, never breaking eye contact as you slowly crawl up the bed to straddle him.   
“Mikey?” You breath, drawing his attention away from your body and to your face.  
“You are amazing.” He breaths out, barley finishing as his cock presses against your heated core. You take one of his hands and press the palm against your right breast. His left hand mirrors this as your hand drop away.   
“I want you to touch me, Mikey. Your touch drives me insane. Only you can do this to me.” You take his left hand again and guide it down your front and between your legs so he could feel how wet you were for him and him alone. He lets out a moan as he leans up and kisses you feverously. Moving his hand only slightly so you could position yourself, you slowly slid down onto his member.   
You broke the kiss to throw your head back and moan his name as you slowly started to bounce on his cock.   
“[y/n]-“ Mikey mirrored your moan as his hands moved to clutch your sides.   
you allowed him to take control of you and moved as fast as he wanted, your only focus on giving him as much pleasure as you could. You wanted him to know how much you cared for him and how much you wanted to make him happy. You wanted him to know how much you loved him, both mentally and physically.   
Your eyes opened to see him watching your face, occasionally glancing to your chest but then straight back up. You could feel your own orgasm approaching and you couldn’t hold back any longer.   
“Mikey!” You cry out, your hands clutching his foreheads as your orgasm claimed you.   
“G-god, [y/n]. I love-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence as he spills his seed inside you his eyes squeezing shut while his hips buckled against yours.   
The bedroom was filled with sounds of both of you gasping for air as Mikey opened his eyes to meet yours.   
“Baby. I love you.” He breaths out as you collapse onto his chest, your heart racing.   
“I love you too.” You smile, raising your head so you could kiss him gently.   
As Mikey lay there with his arms wrapped around your smaller frame, he couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest turtle in the world for having someone who could love him despite everything. He kissed your forehead and made a mental note that the next time you two did anything, he would focus on giving you as much pleasure as you gave him.


End file.
